cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:71.207.146.7
Hello, and welcome to Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wuher Moseisley page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Plus when you are signed in there is so much more you can do, like upload images, write blogs, or even join the Live Chat! I recommend watching this tutorial about the wiki. The video is a little outdated so if you are still confused, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 06:46, October 6, 2012 Re:I have an idea That is a great idea, although the wiki events I host, I make sure it is fair for everyone, not everyone is a member or has the bantha mount. Wuher MosEisley 15:24, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well. It was a good idea while it lasted. I wish the game was more fair for everyone. I mean, my old Master is a Jedi Master, and he can't even use the Jedi battle class! How unfair is that?! 11:10, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Jess Stansu Re:question Hi there, to answer your question, you can press F12 ingame and it will save what you see on the screen as an image, try and read the yellow writing that apears quickly after pressing it to see where it has saved. Also, you can press the Print Screen key, then open a program like paint, then press Control+V and a copy of the screen will be pasted from when you press Print Screen, after that save the image. Although, to upload an image on wikia you would need to make a user. Hope this helps! Wuher MosEisley 03:13, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : I tried the F12 thing, but nothing happened. Do these tricks only work on a regular computer, because I only use my laptop -Jess Stansu :: Try pressing Fn+F12, Fn is near the bottom left, hope this helps! Wuher MosEisley 03:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: It works! Thanks, Wuher! Now I just need to ask my mom about joining the wikia thing. This isn't going to be easy, wish me luck! -Jess Stansu ::::: Great, glad it helped! And good luck! Wuher MosEisley 22:02, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I could use some help! If anyone is reading this, and is a member of Wikia, I could use some pics for my page, and I can't do it because I haven't gotten an account on here yet. Please leave me a message if you would like to help me. Thanks! - Jessanna Stansu PS: Here's the page link. Re:Pvp Yes, they announced it at star wars celebration VI, we will eventually get it. Wuher MosEisley 14:17, October 27, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, great. Isn't there enough fighting between players already? Do we really have to bring more fighting in?! - Jess :: I don't think they are planning on adding pvp everywhere, only in specific pvp areas, or it may even just be a pvp mini game Wuher MosEisley 16:13, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :: I hope they won't add it everywhere, otherwise you couldn't even walk around the Jedi Temple without getting shot at! I think I'd rather have it in a minigame then in an area. Then it would be more controlled then shooting at people randomly. - Jess RE:Page Vandel on the Loose! Thank you for notifying me, it has been taken care of! Wuher MosEisley 19:20, November 16, 2012 (UTC)